Kung Fu Panda - Tai Lung's return
by LadyPeach7
Summary: Tai Lung is back and wants to take revenge. Will Po stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Outside of the Valley of Peace a water buffalo soldier walks around his post on the border. Suddenly, a grey owl hits the back of his head.

Soldier: Ah!

The owl lets out a call. The soldier walks over to the edge of the wall. A hook comes flying up, followed by many more.

Soldier: *running back to his post* We're under attack! Light the signal!

The door opens, revealing a couple of bandits.

The soldier climbs up the ladder. A muscular snow leopard appears before him.

Soldier: *lighting the signal with a torch, while staring at the snow leopard; other signals go on all the way along the border* Now the whole valley knows you're here, Tai Lung.

Tai Lung: *picking up a flag of peace symbol and toasting it in the signal fire* Perfect.

In the Valley...

Tigress and the others of the five walk into the Jade Palace and bow.

Tigress: Meister Shifu, the bandits have crossed our northern border.

Zeng: Impossible! No Bandit can get through the border! *is silenced with a raised hand from Shifu*

Tigress: Tai Lung is leading them.

Shifu looked serious.

Tigress: We will protect you and the palace.

Shifu: No! Protect the valley and not me. Zeng!

Zeng: Yes, Master Shifu.

Shifu: Send a message to the Dragon Warrior. He should prepare for the fight.

Tigress: Forgive me, Master Shifu, but I believe we Five can stop him.

Shifu: I won't take any chances, Tigress. A single grain of sand can tip the scale. One warrior may be the difference between victory and defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

In the mountains at the waterfall...

The Dragon Warrior is under water and meditating. His wife Sue, the panda comes to him and bring him a towel.

Sue: Po? You have meditated enough today. Come out.

Po comes out naked of the water and shook the water from his fur. He look so attractive, so that Sue has rave.

Sue: Awww...

Po: *notices it and smiles* Do you like what you see? *walks to her*

Sue: *looked at him seductively* You know that . *walks to him*

Po: *stops in front of her, takes the towel, throws on the floor, hugs Sue and kisses her* I 'm such a lucky bastard, to marry a woman like you .

Sue: *fills flattered* Awww, you little bastard.

Po begins to seduce her and falls with her into the water.

Sue: *screams* Aaaah... Po, you really are a bastard.

Po: *smiles and kisses her* I love you, Sue.

Sue: *hugs him and looks at him seductively* Show me, how much you love me.

Po: *is shocked* Now? Here?

Sue: Where is the problem? No one is here. We are alone.

Po: *grins* Ok. *starts to kiss her neck* You smell so good, Sue. *bites her neck*

Sue: *moans* Oh, Po. Sweetheart, stop to flatter me and take me finally.

Before Po can continue, a gong sounds. Po looks serious and stands up.

Sue: *looks confused* Po? What's going on?

Po: *comes out of the water and put his clothes on* I don't know, Sue. Something has happened. Come on, let's go back to the village.

Sue stands up and goes with him.


	3. Chapter 3

In the village breaks panic out. All the villagers run around and collect food.

Po and Sue come to the village. Zeng runs to Po and handed him the message.

Zeng: Master Po! Master Shifu said, that you should prepare for the battle.

Po: Against whom?

Zeng: *whispers* Tai Lung!

Po: *believes, that he hasn't understood the goose correctly* Would you repeat it, Zeng?

Zeng: *says loudly* Tai Lung!

Po: *is shocked* What?

Sue: Po? I thought you had defeated Tai Lung?

Po: Yeah, I thought too. *takes Sue in his arms and kisses her cheek* Sweetheart, I need to talk to Shifu. Go home. I'll come back later.

Sue: *kisses him* Ok. I wait for you. I love you.

Po: *kisses her back* I love you too. *hugs her and goes to the Jade Palace*

In the Jade Palace…

Po opens the doors of the palace and enters. Everyone turns to him and welcome him warmly.

Shifu: *greets him proud* Panda, Good that you're here. Come in and take a seat. We have something to discuss.

Po: *sits down next to Shifu and the Five.

Monkey: Hi, Po.

Mantis: You haven't changed.

Viper: How are you?

Crane: *gives him dumplings* Take something to eat, Po.

Tigress: It's nice to see you again, Po.

Po: Thanks guys. I am so happy to see you again .

Tigress: How is Sue?

Po: Thanks, she is fine, Tigress.

Mantis: Still no offspring?

Po: *blushes* Eeeeeeh... No. It's too early.

Shifu: Eche, Eche... My students. I have a map of Valley of Peace. *opens the map* The bandits are here, here and here. You will go in different directions. Mantis, in the south. Crane, in the West, Monkey and Viper in the east. Tigress and Po in the north.

Po: Can we change places with Mantis? I want in the south.

Shifu: *asks confused* Why?

Po: It's warmer.

Shifu: *facepalm*

Mantis: *rolls his eyes* You haven't changed at all.

Po: Thank you.

Mantis: You're welcome.

Shifu: *sighs* Ok, then Tigress and Po to the south. Mantis, to the north. Go now, my students and don't disappointed me.

All bow down and leave the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Po and the Five go to the village. Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and go their directions. Po and Tigress still pack the food, because Po needs a lot to eat.

Po: Tigress! I have to say goodbye to Sue.

Tigress: Well, good. I'll give you one hour. Hurry up.

Po: Ok. See you later. *runs to his house*

Sue is lying in bed, crying. Po comes to her and sits down next to her.

Po: Sweetheart? Are you ok? Why are you crying?

Sue: *hugs him* I cry, because I know, that you must leave now.

Po: *hugs back* I have to go, Sue. I am the Dragon Warrior. I must protect the Valley of Peace. And if I don't, who am I?

Sue: *looks into his eyes* You're my husband, my love, my hero. *looks worried at him* Right?

Po: *smiles and kisses her* Yes, I am.

Sue: *kisses him back and hugs him* I don't want you to go.

Po: *kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear* We have one hour to say goodbye. Let me love you, before I go. *bites her neck, as a sign, that she is his*

Sue: *moans* Oh, Po!

Po takes off her robe and the rest is a black white swirls.

One hour later…

Po stood up, puts his pants on, lets Sue sleep and walks outside, where Tigress waits for him.

Tigress: Did you have a nice goodbye?

Po: Yes.

Tigress: *grins* Did you have fun?

Po: Yes. *stops for a moment* Hey... How do you know?

Tigress: *giggles* Almost the whole village has heard you two.

Po: *blushes* Really?

Mr. Yang: *walks to Po and yells at him* Be the next time quieter, when you two makes children!

Po: *blushes even more* Ok!

Mr. Yang walks away.

Tigress: Now come on. We have to go.

Po: *takes the bag with the food* Ok, let's go, like in the old times.

Tigress: *rolls eyes* Grow up, Po!

Po: Never! *runs playful with Tigress to the south*

Later...

Sue wakes up and notices that Po is no longer there. She runs in panic outside.

Sue: Po? POOOOOO! *starts to cry* Please, come back, Po! I need you! *puts her hand on her belly* We need you!


	5. Chapter 5

In the south...

Po and Tigress walk through the mountains. For Po is it too exhausting.

Po: Tigress? Why we must go through the mountains?

Tigress: It is the best hiding for the bandits.

Po: But the mountains are full of snow and slippery.

Tigress: Are you a warrior or a wuss?

Po: *thinks* Eeeeh... A wuss!

Tigress: *stops and looks at him seriously* Po!

Po: Ok, a warrior.

Tigress: Good. *walks*

Po: Can we at least sing a song? It is so boring.

Tigress: *growls* No!

Po: Ok. *walks to her, puts his hand on her shoulder and sings*

Remember, when we first met?

You hated me, with all your heart.

But then the tide turned into good.

Then we've always stuck together,

Like best friends should.

Tigress: *pushes him away* Stop it, Po!

Po: *imitates her angry face and continues to sing*

Here we are on a new adventure

Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness

We are set for surprises even battle!

We two are a team

And no one better mess with us!

Tigress: *rolls her eyes* What have I done to deserve this?

Po: *hugs her*

If we stand as one,

There's nothing to fear,

We'll beat the darkness,

And we'll save the Valley of Peace!

Tigress: *hits him*

Po: *just continues to sing*

Two warriors, who stick together!

No matter if in good or bad weather!

Time after time,

Smile after smile,

We'll beat the evil,

That's how it will be,

Then we will be free.

Tigress: *hits him in his belly* Stop it, Po!

Po: Ufffff… I am finished!

Tigress: Finally!

The two warriors continue their mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Po and Tigress go through the snowy mountains, when suddenly Tigress hears a noise.

Tigress: *prepares to fight* Po! We're being watched. Be vigilant.

Po: *gets ready* Do you see anyone?

Tigress: No! But... *is attacked by someone* Arrg.. *defends herself*

The masked figure defends itself back with Kung Fu moves.

Po: *just stands there and watches* Eeeeh... Tigress? Do you need help?

Tigress: *says in sarcasm* Would be very nice, Po. *beats the figure with punch kick* Aja!

The figure dodges and is knocked unconscious by Po.

Tigress: Very good, Po! *walks to the creature and pulls the mask off*

It was a female snow leopard.

Tigress: A snow leopard? Is no wonder with this landscape. Here are the snow leopards at home. We rest here, Po. Put her in shackles. I'm looking for firewood. *walks away*

Po: *fetters the snow leopard*

After an hour...

Po and Tigress sit at the fire and eat. The snow leopard wakes up.

SL: *yells* Hey, you there. Release me free.

Tigress: First you tell us who you are!

SL: My name is Kiari. When Tai Lung finds out, that you keep me here as prisoners, he will kill you.

Po: What is Tai Lung for you? Brother? Or cousin?

Kiari: I'm his daughter.

Po and Tigress: What?!

Kiari: You heard right. I'm his daughter.

Po: It is an advantage for us. *looks at Tigress* Is it, right?

Tigress: No, it's not. She is right. Tai Lung will be angry. We will trap him. We leave her here, when he comes, then we defeat him. We hide behind the rock.

Po: Great idea, Tigress?

Tigress: Thank you, Po.

Kiari: *grins* You're Tigress? My father told me about you. He is crazy about you. I think, that he is in love with you.

Tigress: *blushes* What?

Po: *giggles* Ha ha ha ha ha! Tigress you have an bad admirer.

Tigress: Shut up, Po. *looks at Kiari* Your father is my adoptive stepbrother. Not more!

Kiari: *says in sarcasm* Oh, I'm glad to meet you, aunt.

Tigress: *yells* I'm not your aunt and your father is no longer my brother.

Suddenly many ropes flew with attached stones on the two warriors. Tigress and Po are instantly fettered.

Po: *tries to get free* What is going on now?

Tigress: *also tries to get free* I think it was a trap, Po.

?: I give you right, kitty.

Po and Tigress know that voice.

Po: *looks serious to the voice* Tai Lung!


	7. Chapter 7

Tai Lung: Hello, Dragon Warrior. Are you not glad to see me?

Po: *tries to get free* Of course I am. Because I can now kick your butt.

Tai Lung: *laughs darkly* Ha ha ha ha ha! Very amusing, Dragon Warrior. *see Tigress and walks to her* I can't believe it. Master Tigress.

Tigress: *growls at him* It looks like you haven't forgotten me.

Tai Lung: *lifts her chin* Of course not. How can I forget such a beauty like you. *walks to Kiari and frees her* My little snow breeze. Are you okay? *hugs her*

Kiari: *hugs him back* Yes, Daddy.

Tai Lung: *to his troop* Guys! Put the Dragon Warrior in chains. We go back to camp. But be careful with Master Tigress. I want her in my tent.

The camp...

Po is put in chains and beaten with a whip.

Pig: How do you like that, Dragon Warrior? *beats him with a whip*

Po: *screams in pain* Aaaaaaah...

Tai Lung: *just stands there and looks up* Ok. Enough guys. Lock him in a cage.

Po is locked in the cage.

Tai Lung: *strokes the head of his daughter* My little snow breeze. Go play. I need to talk to Master Tigress.

Kiari: Ok. Daddy. *walks away*

Tai Lung: *walks into the tent where Tigress sits tied* Well, my dear. Do you like it here?

Tigress: *growls at him* You have to know the answer, Tai Lung.

Tai Lung: *sits next to her, lifts her chin and looks into her eyes* You're beautiful when you're angry. As I saw you on the bridge, I was fascinated from your beauty. I have an offer for you.

Tigress: *growls at him* What for one?

Tai Lung: *grins* I want you to be my mate.

Tigress: What? You are my stepbrother.

Tai Lung: *whispers in her ear* We are not related. I'll take good care of you. I will love you and give you everything what ever you want.

Tigress: No! Never!

Tai Lung stoods up, walks out of the tent, takes the whip and beats Po.

Po: *screams in pain* Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Tigress: *looks in shock* No! Stop it. Please.

Tai Lung: I want to hear something else, my kitty. *beats Po again*

Po: Aaaaaaaah!

Tigress: Stop it. I Agree.

Tai Lung: *grins and stops* I hear, my kitty.

Tigress: I'll be yours.

Po: *looks in shock at her* Tigress!

Tigress: I have no choice, Po.

Po: Don't do it, Tigress.

Tigress: I'm sorry, Po. *looks at Tai Lung* I agree, Tai Lung.

Tai Lung: *grins* This is a wise choice, my kitty. *walks back to her and closes the tent*


	8. Chapter 8

In the tent...

Tai Lung: *sits next to Tigress, hugs her closer and kisses her neck* How long I have waited for this moment. To hold you in my arms.

Tigress: *growls* Grrrrrrr...

Tai Lung: Sssssssssh, my kitty. I'll give you a wonderful feeling, if you're a good girl. Because no one will love you, like I love you. Now be brave and give me what I want.

Tigress: *growls* Grrrrr... *wants to resist, but can't because she would bring Po in trouble* Bastard!

Tai Lung: *smiles and whispers in her ear* Yes, that's what I am my kitty.

Tigress: *growls* Stop calling me that.

Tai Lung: *kisses her shoulder* No, my kitty.

Tigress: *growls* Grrrrr... You have a child, so you must also have a wife!

Tai Lung: *licks her fur* My wife is dead! She was buried by an avalanche. Now you will take her place. You'll be a good mother for Kiari. *grins* Or maybe you give me more children. He he he he he...

Tigress: *growls* I hate you.

Tai Lung: I love you too, my naughty kitty. *takes her clothes off and admires her body* You're beautiful. *takes his clothes off and lay down on her*

Tigress: Please, don't do it, Tai Lung.

Tai Lung: *licks her neck* I think it's your first time. You are trembling. I'll be the first one who will love you. *bites her neck, as a sign, that she is his and penetrates her*

Tigress: *screams in pain* Aaaaah... Stop it, please.

Tai Lung: *penetrates deeper* No, I will not stop. You are mine. I'll stop if I want it. *bites her neck and moves faster*

Tigress: *screams* Aaaaaaah...!

Tai Lung: *grins and thrusts harder in and out* Yes, my kitty. Scream for me. Scream, that you want me.

Tigress: *screams* Never!

Tai Lung: *thrusts faster* Scream, that you want me, bitch! Or I'll beat the panda to death.

Tigress: *screams* I want you!

Tai Lung: *thrusts slowly* Say my name.

Tigress: *moans* Tai Lung!

Tai Lung: *thrusts faster again* Yes, my kitty. Now say my name and that you want me.

Tigress: *starts to cry* I want you, Tai Lung.

Tai Lung: *thrusts slowly* It's fun to mate with you. Say that you have fun to mate with me. *thrusts harder*

Tigress: *screams* It's fun to mate with you.

Tai Lung: *licks her fur* Say that again. With my name.

Tigress: *moans and cries* It's fun to mate with you, Tai Lung!

Tai Lung: *purrs, thrusts faster and continues to lick her fur* You're welcome, my kitty. He he he he he... *continues to rape her*


	9. Chapter 9

After 2 hours...

Tai Lung lies on Tigress and moves still in her. He purrs and licks her breast. Tigress moans and cries.

Tai Lung: *licks her face* Ssssssh, my kitty. Don't cry. You're so seductive. I can't get enough of you. *bits her neck and thrusts faster * We belong together. If I have conquered the Jade Palace, you'll be by my side. I will love you, if you're a good girl. You'll be the perfect mother of my children.

Tigress: *just looked away and cries*

Tai Lung: *thrusts out and kisses her chest* Now you have enough of my seeds to give me children. Thank you, for giving me fun, before I conquer the palace. *stands up and takes his clothes on* Now I will take care of the Dragon Warrior.

Tigress: *in panic* What? You said that you'll not hurt him!

Tai Lung: I lied. You have to know me better, kitty. He he he.. *walks out*

Tigress: No. *breaks with all the strength the chains take her clothes on and runs out* Tai Lung!

Tai Lung: *turns around* What? How did you get free?

Tigress: I am a Kung Fu master.

Tai Lung: *grins* Yes, you are, Kitty. Guys!

A troop of bandits walk to her.

Po: *sits in the cage and looks shocked* Tigress! Run!

Tigress: I will not let you here.

Tai Lung: *laughs* What will you do now, Kitty?

Tigress. *grins* You will expect now the same fate, like your wife, Tai Lung.

Tai Lung: *thinks what she means and looks shocked* No! Don't do that.

It was too late.

Tigress: *roared with all her strength* ROARRRRRRRRRRRR!

An avalanche breaks out.

Po: *facepalm and whispers* She's a crazy woman.


	10. Chapter 10

The avalanche falls toward them. The whole troop, just like Tai Lung run for their lives.

Tigress: *runs to Po and frees him from the cage* C'mon, Po! *runs off*

Po: *runs after her* You're a crazy woman. Running is my enemy. If I survive this, I'm going to lose weight 50 pounds. This is bad for my Kung Fu.

Tigress: Shut up, Po and run. *hears a scream from a child*

?: Daddy? Daddy! Help!

Tigress noticed Kiari anxious sitting in the snow. She is too shocked to run.

Tigress: *roars angry* I can't believe that I'm doing this. *runs to her, takes her in her arms and runs*

Po: *runs exhausted* You take the child of your enemy?

Tigress: I know! I have no choice.

The avalanche comes closer.

Po: Tigress! We will not make it.

Tigress: *hears a sound of flapping* Crane?

Crane flies in the sky and falls down to them.

Crane: Can I take you with me?

Tigress: Help first Po. He is too exhausted.

Crane grabs Po by his pants and flies away with him. He sets him on a cliff and flies back to Tigress.

Crane: Tigress! Hold on!

Tigress: *grabs with one hand Crane's leg and holds with the other hand Kiari* Fly up, Crane.

Crane flies with Tigress and Kiari to Po and lands on the cliff.

Tai Lung runs with his troop from the avalanche away but is buried with them.

Tai Lung: Noooooooooo...!

Kiari: *stands on the cliff and screams* Daddy! Noooooooo!


	11. Chapter 11

Po: *lies exhausted on the ground and breathing heavily* Man, this running! Yeah... We did it. Tigress, I'll say it again. You're a crazy woman.

Tigress: *smiles* Thank you, Po!

The rest of the five come.

Po: Hey, guys. We did it.

Monkey, Mantis and Viper: *scream* Yeaaaaaaah...

Kiari sits sad on the ground and crying.

Tigress: *walks to her and puts her hand on her shoulder* I'm sorry, Kiari.

Kiari: I am alone now.

Tigress: *sighs* You're not alone. You'll come with us. Because you have a grandfather.

Kiari: Really?

Tigress: *smiles* Yes, your grandfather is Master Shifu. He will be very happy to see you. Come with us, my niece. *smiles*

Kiari: *smiles and stands up* Thank you, aunt.

Po, the Five and Kiari go back to the valley of peace.

Later...

The shadow of the gray owl Fenghuang flies overheard, and around a bend. Tai Lung climbs out of the snow and looks around.

Tai Lung: *lets out a roar* Roarrrrrrrrr...!

Soon he is joined by seven of his soldiers. They start down the path toward the Valley of Peace.

Tai Lung: *growls* This means war, Dragon Warrior!


	12. Chapter 12

In the Village...

The citizens watch happily as the Jade Palace celebrates the victory with a parade.

Zeng: Make way for the heroes of Valley of Peace!

Po, the Five and Kiari follow happily behind, and behind them is a large chinese dragon costume. They climb the steps to the Jade Palace, followed by the chinese dragon costume.

Shifu: *meets them and said to the crowd* My children! Heaven smiles down upon the Valley of Peace! The Valley will sleep safely tonight, thanks to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior!

The crowd cheers and screams "Furious Five" and "Dragon Warrior".

Po and the Five bow.

Po: Master Shifu! It was for us a great honor to protect the valley.

Shifu: *smiles proudly* I thank you, Po! You have given me the inner peace for the third time.

Po: *just smiles* Thank you, Master! *bows*

Tigress: Master Shifu! *points to Kiari* This is your granddaughter. Her name is Kiari. Tai Lung's daughter.

Shifu: *looks at first shocked, but then he smiles at Kiari* Come to me, my child.

Kiari smiles and goes to Shifu. But suddenly Fenghuang grabs her and flies with her on the roof. She drops Kiari and a dark figure catches her. The crowd screamed in panic. Bandits jump out of the chinese dragon costume and beat the Five and Po on the Ground. One of them grabs Shifu and takes him into the palace.

Po: No! *stands up and runs to the palace*

Tigress: *also stands up* C'mon, guys!

They run up to the palace, but the bandits close the great doors.

Tai Lung: *stands on the roof and laughs* Ha ha ha ha ha…..


	13. Chapter 13

The Five use a dragon statue to try to break into the palace.

Po: *just stands and looks at them* Eeeeh... Guys!

Tigress: Not now, Po! *continues to help to break the doors*

Po: *rolls the eyes* Guys!

Tigress: *growls* I said, not now, Po!

Po: *growls and yells* Hey!

Five: *yells back* WHAT?

Po: *sighs* What's with the tunnel of Hundun's Ex-restaurant? *runs to the village*

The Five look at each other and then follow Po, dropping the statue.

In Hundun's ex-restaurant...

Po and the Five go in and open the door to the tunnel.

Tigress: Wait! It is too risky to go in that way.

Po: *thinks a plan and grins* Hey, guys! I have a crazy idea!

Five: *roll eyes* Oh, no!

Po: But first I must run home! *run away*

At Po's home...

Sue stands in the kitchen and cooks. Suddenly the door opens.

Sue: *turns around and sees him* Po?

Po: *smiles* Hello, my darling! I'm back!

Sue: *runs to him and hugs him* I'm so happy that you are here again. I must say you something very important.

Po: *hugs her back and kisses her* Darling, not now! I must save Shifu. We will talk later, ok. Now I need your cosmetics and dresses.

Sue: *looks confused* For what?

Po: *just grins*

Sue: *knows what he means* Oh, no! Honey, I love you, when you do something stupid.

Po: *grins and hug her* And I don't do it with purpose!

Later...

Po comes back to the Five and brings Sue's cosmetics and dresses.

Tigress: *rolls the eyes* Po! Don't say that!

Po: *grins* Make yourself beautiful!


	14. Chapter 14

Inside the palace, in the tunnel of the agony, the bandits hold Shifu.

Tai Lung: *comes out and commands to his soldiers* Guard the door! *looked at Shifu* Your wall and warriors have fallen. And now it's your turn. *yelled at him* Bow to me.

Outside, Po, Monkey, Viper and Crane prepare to get past the guards. They have dressed in Sue's dresses.

Po: Okay. Any questions?

Monkey: Does this dress make me look fat? *is slapped by Po* Ow!

The four "girls" walk near the guards, giggling.

Guard: Who's there?

Guard 2: Concubines.

Guard:Ugly concubines.

An apple rolls out of Crane's dress.

Guard 2: *picks it up* Here, my beauty!

Crane: *rolls his eyes* Oh, hi hi hi... Thank you!

The owl notices Tigress hiding, and tries to call out, but Mantis knocks her out.

Mantis: Sleep well, little bird.

The guard hands the apple to Crane, but the four girls pull all fruit out of their dresses and attack the guards.

Po: Tigress! Go!

Tigress runs in the tunnel where Tai Lung and Shifu are.

Tai Lung: *is angry* I tire of your arrogance, old man. *yelled at him* Bow to me!

Shifu: *says in calm* No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it.

Tai Lung: *roars* Then you will kneel ... in pieces! *attacks him, but is kicking by Tigress in the face*

Po: *runs to them* Crane, get Shifu!

Crane: *bows* Sorry, Master Shifu! *picks up Shifu, and flies out with him*

Tai Lung: No! You! *grabs Tigress and growls* Kitty, we would have been a great couple. I would have loved you. But I don't love traitors. *wants to beat her, but is stopped by Po*

Po: *throws a little stone at him* Tai Lung! I am your opponent. Not the kitty.


	15. Chapter 15

Tai Lung: This is your death, Dragon Warrior! *delivers a double-fisted punch to Po's belly*

The shockwave ripples through Po's entire body and Po's arms come back and strike Tai Lung, sending the leopard crashing back into a wall of the tunnel.

Po: *yawns, because is bored, that he has to repeat everything* Boring!

Tai Lung rises from the wall rubble and runs at Po again. But Po strikes back, using an unorthodox panda-style technique, even getting Tai Lung to chomp down on his own tail. Po gives Tai Lung a butt bump that sends him crashing again into a wall. Tai Lung emerges and attempts one more lunge at Po. But Po prepares... and Tai Lung is swiftly met by Po's iron belly! He is crashing again into a wall. Po waits... and waits... until finally, Tai Lung appears exhausted and attacks Po again.

Tai lung: (heavy breathing) This time you can't defeat me. You damned big, fat panda!

Po: *grabs Tai Lung's finger* Man, dude! It's so boring! *pinky pops up*

Tai Lung: *sighs and looks frustrated* Not again this hold!

Po: *grins* Who knows! Maybe we'll meet again!

Tai Lung: *in panic* Don't!

Po: *smiles and flexes his pinky* Skadoosh!

KA-THOOM!

And again mushroom cloud appears in the whole tunnel.


	16. Chapter 16

After the mushroom cloud disappears, Po goes to Tigress to help her.

Po: Tigress? Are you ok?

Tigress: Only that hurts my head, I'm alright!

Po: Come on Let's go to the other.

They go through the tunnel and the Hall of Heroes, until the doors. They open the doors and the whole crowd applauded.

Master Tigress! Dragon Warrior!

Po and Tigress wave to victory!

Po: Thanks, guys!

Shifu: *comes to them and bows* I'm very proud of you, my students. *looks at Po* Thank you, Po! You have...

Po: *interrupts him* I know. I have brought peace to the valley and you.

Shifu: Now you can read my mind. You learn it, Panda. You learn it. *looks around* Where is my granddaughter?

Monkey: *holds Kiari in the arms* Here she is, Master.

Shifu: *smiles* Come to me, my child!

Kiari goes shy to Shifu and bows.

Shifu: *puts his hand on her head* Welcome home, Master Kiari!

Crowd: Welcome, Master Kiari!

Kiari: Thank you, grandpa.

Shifu: Kiari! You're a master. How you should call me?

Kiari: I'm sorry, Master Shifu.

Shifu: That's better.

Po: *sees Sue and runs to her* Sue, sweetheart. *takes her in his arms and kisses her* You wanted to tell me something?

Sue: *takes his hand and puts on her belly* Do you want a girl or a boy?

Po: *lifts her in joy in the air* Sue! Thank you. I love you so much! *kisses her*

Sue: I love you even more. *kisses him back*

Shifu: *smiles proudly* Now we are a happy family.

Tigress: *bows to Shifu* Master Shifu! I have to say something to you!

Shifu: What, Tigress?

Tigress: I'm pregnant.

Shifu: It's great! Moment you are what? *passes out*

Po and Sue look shocked.

Tigress: *growls* I knew that he will pass out.

Po: *smiles* Don't worry, Tigress. We are there for you. We can do it together.

Tigress: *bows* Thank you, Po!

All lived in peace.

The end.


End file.
